


Shift

by feverbeats



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like some kind of sick joke that this <em>kid</em> could crush him with one hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://bluestalking.livejournal.com/profile)[**bluestalking**](http://bluestalking.livejournal.com/)'s birthday.

  
Lex watches Clark sleep, sometimes. It's about as creepy as it sounds, but after everything Lex has done, this is probably pretty low on the list. Clark looks like a teenage human when he's asleep, nearly fragile. Lex snorts. It's like some kind of sick joke that this _kid_ could crush him with one hand. Lex thought for years that he could hold Clark's life in the palm of his hand, and that was terrifying enough, but this is just insane. As if Lex's life has ever been sane.

He watches the planes of Clark's back, wondering. Clark's powers aren't a mystery now, but that's only made Lex more fascinated. He keeps coming back around to the idea that this can't possibly end well, and that scares the hell out of him. When Lex gets scared, he gets dangerous.

He turns over the new words Clark has given him--_kryptonite_\--and he thinks about how much of the stuff he's already managed to acquire. And this whole town is a goddamn _mine_. He shouldn't be thinking this way, Christ, what a fucking mess. He presses his hand to Clark's back, because that's what one does. It occurs to him, upon reflection, that he doesn't know how to be in a relationship. Of course, he's been in plenty, but he's not in any of them anymore, which is the point. All of his girlfriends end up trying to kill him or telling him he's insane. Fair enough.

Clark, though, was a friend first, which Lex has heard is a good idea. Then again, he's not exactly the expert on friendship, either. Maybe friendships and relationships aren't supposed to be built on secrets, lies, and rooms full of evidence that the other party is an alien freak. But it's okay. They're all freaks here. Lex rubs his hand over his bald head, self-conscious only here in private.

It's not as though Clark will know if Lex keeps the room around. Of course, most of the information there is redundant now, but just in _case_\--Lex catches himself thinking like that more and more these days. Maybe for once he shouldn't have a back-up plan for when (_if_, come on, Lex) this goes horribly awry. Of course, if things go bad with Clark, it'll be far worse than the end of any other relationship he's had.

Clark rolls over and sighs before starting to drool on the pillow. Fantastic. Lex is pretty sure none of his gorgeous girlfriends ever did that. A shudder of fear goes through his core and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can't afford to love Clark this much. It'll kill him, and if it doesn't, he'll kill Clark. He wonders if Clark is aware of the deadly, blazing intensity of Lex's feelings.

So maybe Lex isn't powerless compared to Clark after all. Mutually assured destruction never looked so good, though, and he's not going to stop just because he knows it's going to end in an explosion.


End file.
